ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Wilson
Joshua Wilson is a unseen yet important character in the Rule of Rose game. He is identified as the deceased son of Gregory M. Wilson and although it is certain that he never physically appears in the game himself, his bodily image, name and spirit lives on throughout the story. His death effected his father's mental health to the point of insanity, and the actions caused by this metal illness leds to a violent end for many of the children of Rose Garden Orphanage. The Ones Known as Joshua The "Real" Joshua - Gregory's Son: The true Joshua was a young boy, and the only son and child of Gregory. Gregory was a poor farmer who often worked in the fields, as well as gardening at the orphanage for extra money. Joshua was very sick, and was often in bed and unable to go out or do much of anything. Often times in Gregory's Diary, it is said that Gregory attempted to get Joshua out of bed to help him or play out in the fields, but Joshua was too ill and was stuck in bed instead. Joshua, at an unknown time and age, dies of his illness, which causes Gegory to feel completely alone and depressed. He is stuck within hallucinations, believing that every child he sees after that event is his Joshua. This is when the large blimp like aircraft crashes, and Gregory sees Jennifer. He takes her in as his own, and while he treats her well and in a caring manner, he also treats her just like Joshua, giving her the name Joshua and having her wear Joshua's old boy clothes. Jennifer - Joshua's Replacement: A blimp-like aircraft crashes, making Jennifer the only survivor of the crash. With her parents dead, she is now an orphan, but she is found by Gregory. Gregory takes her in, and cares for her like his own child. Gregory calls her 'Joshua', and has her dress in his son's old clothes. He also treats her like Joshua, having her stay in her bedroom and not allowing her much freedom. Jennifer doesn't mind this when she realizes that Gregory is just lonely, but eventually she feels the need to escape, and she does so with the help of her new friend Wendy, who had happened to be wandering around when she found 'Joshua' through a basement window form outside. This part of the story is the true reason why Gregory turns insane, because his son died, he used Jennifer as a replacement, and as soon as Jennifer was gone, he went balistic. Wendy-Dressed-as-Joshua: One doesn't find this out until later in the game, but the 'Joshua' at the beginning and most of the middle story is Wendy in disguise. Disguised Wendy sends Jennifer/Older Jennifer through her surpressed memories to help Jennifer find the forgotten promise she made. While Wendy's true intentions were to have Jennifer remember the promise she and Jennifer made, Wendy ends up helping Jennifer also remember the promise that Jennifer made to her pet dog, Brown, as well. At the end of the game, Wendy disguises herself as Joshua once again, this time to bring Stray Dog to the orphanage, in order to kill everyone in it. Joshua the Bear: Joshua the bear was a stuffed bear that Jennifer gives to Wendy after Wendy rescues her from Gregory's house. Wendy names the bear Joshua, and in the "Rag Princess Sews" chapter of the game, Joshua the bear goes missing after it is stolen by Amanda. Jennifer is ordered to find it, and temporarily retrieves it before it is taken by Wendy-Dressed-as-Joshua, who states that she has grown rather fond of it. Joshua the bear also serves a symbolic purpose. Towards the end of the game when Jennifer discovers that Brown has been killed by Wendy and Wendy runs out of the room, a glimpse of the two chairs at the top of the for is seen. One holds Joshua the bear in it, the other is empty. This could possibly represent how the friendship of Jennifer and Wendy has been broken, as Joshua the bear, representing Jennifer, is now alone. Etymology The name "Joshua" means salvation. This fits in the story, because after Joshua was gone, there was a lack of salvation, as Gregory went insane and massacred the children at the orphanage. Trivia *Joshua is the only child mentioned in the game that did not live at the orphanage and the only child to have one of his parents appear on screen. The only other characters to have their parents mentioned in the game are Jennifer - during the final stage of the game, after she starts to remember her past - and Olivia, who can be heard crying for her "daddy" during gameplay when she is crying. *Although we see his father in the game, his mother is never seen or mentioned. It is unknown what happened to her. She could have died previous to the events of the game, or simpily left Gregory and Joshua before hand. *Much of the game shares simularities with Lord of the Flies. Joshua's role throughout the game can be compared to The Lord of the Flies and how it had talked to Simon, as Joshua talked to Jennifer. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Children